


Time is the Enemy

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was cup.</p></blockquote>





	Time is the Enemy

“Hey, mom! You're still up? It's late.”

“I got caught up in a movie. How was patrol?”

“Ran into a demon who thought he could, who thought he could. But,” she shrugged, “he couldn't.” Buffy glanced at the hall clock. “2:30 AM. Can I stay home from school?”

Joyce cupped Buffy's cheek. “No.”

“Oh well. Thought I'd try.” Buffy bounded up the steps to her room.

As soon her daughter was out of sight, Joyce collapsed onto the couch, hands trembling. This time she was just later than usual. She tried not to think about Buffy running out of time.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was cup.


End file.
